Machines, such as loaders, dozers, tractors, compactors, and other types of machines may perform a variety of tasks, e.g., digging, loosening, carrying, drilling, compacting, etc., different materials. Certain machines may be automated to perform one or more of these tasks, e.g., without direct human intervention. Organizations may desire to have an ability to forecast when components of such machines (whether autonomous or not) should be scheduled for maintenance. Moreover, the organization may desire to be able to schedule such maintenance prior to machine or component failure.
An exemplary system that may be used to determine maintenance schedules based on historical data is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,354 to Lalor et al. that issued on Dec. 25, 2001 (the '354 patent). The system in the '354 patent compares historical vehicle deceleration rates to current vehicle deceleration rates to assess current brake performance and determine brake maintenance schedules.
Although the system of the '354 patent may be useful for assessing brake performance by comparing deceleration rates, the system may not fully account for different command values corresponding to commands applied to the system. That is, the system in the '354 patent may merely compare deceleration rates for a particular set of conditions without comparing variable input commands being applied, e.g., based on feedback control systems, etc. Further, the system of the '354 patent may compare the current deceleration rates of a single vehicle to its own historical deceleration rates without considering how the vehicle compares to similar vehicles in similar situations.
The disclosed systems and methods for analyzing machine performance are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.